Ultimate Crack
by Legacy the Sassy Potato
Summary: Fairy Tail crack ships can be found here! If you cannot find your favorite crack ship in this story, Requests are always open! (One-Shots)
1. Fairy Tale - Juvia x Jellal

**A/N: I'm actually bored so I made this up :3 and please correct me if I did any mistakes and enjoy the one-shot~! ^^ (Just a reminder, you can skip the whole thing about Juvia and go to the ball part already .3. it doesn't affects anything anyways.)**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except for the plot and some extra people**

**Crack!Ship: Juvia x Jellal**

**World: Earthland**

**Inspired by: Cinderella **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was one bright day on a Thursday morning. A beautiful lady with blue curly hair was walking along the streets of Magnolia, Fiore cheerfully. She was smiling and was humming as she was walking. Birds were whistling as she hummed a beautiful tune. She was so excited about the Guild Ball that is gonna happen later that day at evening. Juvia stopped in front of a dress shop.

Juvia went in and analyzed every dresses that were displayed, they were all too beautiful that she cannot even pick on which one she should wear later. "Good morning ma'am! Is there something that I may help with?" A smiling lady that seems to work in there asked./ppbr/ppJuvia was startled at the sudden greeting but kept her normal gesture. She smiled and nodded.

"I would love it, if you may help Juvia pick a dress for a Guild Ball." The lady checked Juvia up and down then smiled.

"Of course! There will be a lot of dress that can fit you perfectly. Just take a sit and I'll go get it." The lady showed the seat to Juvia before she left and she sat at a soft comfortable white seat. Juvia wouldn't be alone with finding dress for herself if only she didn't get a solo mission the day before it was announced. The news was announced 3 days before and she just came back yesterday at night and that's when the barmaid in her guild told her.

Minutes later the lady still haven't came but Juvia still waited patiently like a proper lady would do then the lady came with a cart full of dresses. At first the water mage didn't notice until the lady spoke up. "Here they are!" Juvia was again startled and looked at the lady then the dresses, her eyes widened as she saw the mountain of dresses that she was seeing before her eyes.

"Now go fit those." The employee pulled Juvia's arm to stand up and dragged her to the fitting room along with the dresses./ppbr data-mce-bogus="1"/ppJuvia skipped lunch for fitting the dresses and kept on fitting on what the lady picked for her. She finished fitting the dresses at 1:30 pm and went out of the fitting room looking really tired. She never knew that fitting can be so tiring and exhausting but she mustn't give up, she still need to do many things for the Guild Ball. She can't miss it! It's a gathering of all the legal guild in some place called Eden.

"What fits Juvia?" Juvia asked to the lady.

"This." The lady smiled and gave her the dress. It was a blue long sleeveless dress. The top of the dress is perfectly carved with blue crystals but it is transparent while the skirt is like glitter-ized with silver glitter. On the waist there's thick silver glitters around it that looks like a belt** (A/N: I know... I suck at describing stuff ._.) .**

"Perfect. Juvia will take that and thank you." Juvia grabbed the dress and went to the cashier to pay after that she left. Juvia then went to a shoe shop. She went inside and was surprised at the number of shoes there are in that shop. Juvia looked at everything carefully until someone spoke to her.

"Excuse me, Miss but do you somehow need my help?" This time, a man that is smiling gently asked Juvia. He was handsome but he isn't Juvia's taste.

"Yes please. Juvia is finding a pair of footwear for her dress." She pulls out the dress up to the top only from the shopping bag.

"Oh! Fortunate for you, I have the perfect pairs of slippers just for you. Give me some moment while find those." Then he left for a while.

_**'Slippers? Is he making fun of Juvia?' **_Juvia thought.

"Here they are." Juvia looked at the man then on what he was holding. The man opened the box to reveal a pair of glass slippers, Juvia looked at the glass slippers in awe since it is really beautiful but she looked at the man again. The man got her message before she can even speak. "They are safe. It is not normal glass for it is made with magic and some enchantments as well but not like Cinderella's it will not break easily since if it is made with magic. Magic is needed to destroy these slippers."

"Juvia will take it then and thank you very much." Juvia smiled at the man and he smiled back. She took the box and paid to the cashier. She left the store and went home but now that she thought about it... "Juvia bought the dress at Lovely Cinderella while the glass slippers at Cinderella..." Juvia giggled at the thought that she might be in a fairy tale.

**-Timeskip to Juvia's Dorm-**

Juvia went to her dorm without any girls she passes by that is probably because they're all too busy for the Guild Ball but that isn't really a problem for her. She looks at the wall clock as she got there. It reads: **4:03. **She doesn't really needs to hurry not unless if she takes too long to take a bath, Juvia puts the dress on top of her bed and is happy that it still isn't wrinkled or anything. She then puts the box of glass slippers o the side of the dress then she took a bath for 31 minutes in which is really long.

Juvia went out of the bathroom wearing a towel that is wrapped around her body. Juvia used her magic to dry her hair then she got dressed up, she looked at her reflection in the mirror until a sudden knock came. She went to her door and opened the door. "Are you Miss Juvia Lockser?" The man that is formally suited asked her.

"Yes. Is there something that you need from Juvia?"

"I am the driver of the carriage that you are going to ride and I am fetching you right now."

"Fetching? Can you wait for a minute?" Juvia asked and is in serious hurry as she heard on what the man just spoke.

"Be fast."

"Please come in and... feel at home!" She dashed to her bedroom and wore her 1 inch diamond earring in which she got from her mission and also wore her necklace that has a small bloomed flower. She looked at her reflection again and she decided to not apply make-up or do her hair since there is no much time. She opened the box and puts the glass slippers on the ground then slipped her feet in it. She went out of her bedroom to see the driver of the carriage. "Juvia's ready to go and she is sorry to keep you waiting."

"It is okay and let's go. After you." Now she feels like in some sort of fairy tale. Juvia went out first then the man, when they are already in front of the stairs. The driver was first in front of Juvia and offered his hand. Juvia was unsure if she'll accept it or not but she did anyways until to the carriage. She was assisted by a coach man to go inside the carriage. The carriage is actually white and has golden linings **(A/N: It is time for your imagination to shine! Use your imagination on what the carriage looks like with white and golden linings) . **

The way to the location is really far, it took 3 hours until they reached it. The door of the carriage opened and Juvia was assisted by one of the coach men to go don the carriage. Juvia muttered a small thanks and looked at the place. She was awestruck, it looks like a castle but it is actually not because there is no kingdom in Eden, it just probably designed to be like it for a ball. "Go ahead." The coach man said while smiling, Juvia smiled back and nodded her head. She took a step inside the entrance of the place but the castle-like building's entrance is still somehow far away. Juvia walked slowly, feeling her heart beat go faster and wilder but for the sake of her Gray-sa- wait a minute... Does she even still have her Gray-sama? No. He's with somebody else already. Juvia sighed as she remembered that he is already 'engaged'. But she continues to walk anyways.

**-Timeskip at the Ball-**

Many people admired on what Juvia looked like and she thought that she'll be the latest person at the ball but she suddenly found Erza and Gray talking with each other which made her wonder of something. "Mira-san?"

The white haired beauty turned to her while smiling looking as beautiful as ever. "Yes?"

"Where is Jellal-san?" Juvia took a sip from the vodka she was drinking.

Then her playful smile appeared. Juvia realized that she made a big mistake of asking Mirajane on where is a man. "You like him, don't you?"

"Of course not! J-Juvia is just... she is just curious."

"Just curious~?"

"Y-Yes." Juvia is sure that she cannot escape from Mirajane now because if she did, her life could be endangered. Fortunately for Juvia, someone cuts their conversation/Mirajane's teasing to Juvia and so she found a way to escape and go far far away which is at the garden.

**-Timeskip at the Garden-**

Juvia finally found peace and fresh air. The garden is beautiful, it was full of roses and other kinds of flowers, the plants are green and she smiled. Juvia sprinkled the plants with her magic, enjoying it. "You're not completely gloomy after all." Someone said from somewhere so Juvia looked back and found a certain man that she was just asking a while ago. Juvia blushed slightly at the compliment. "You also look lovelier tonight." Jellal smiled.

"Juvia actually lacked time to fix herself." She admitted which was true.

"It's called natural beauty." Juvia blushed even more so she changed the topic.

"What is Jellal-san doing in the garden?" Her skin became back to normal as she asked the question.

"The place is crowded. What about you?"

"Mira-san's matchmaking mind."

"Who is she going to match-make you with?"

"H-How did Jellal-san know?"

Jellal grinned as we walks closer to Juvia and pinched her cheek slightly which made Juvia blush again. "Why would you go here in the first place for?" Juvia was speechless. "He stopped pinching Juvia's cheek and smiled. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Juvia would love to."

As they walk in the vast garden, they also talked about different things. They laughed as they were walking and talking until there came a topic. "I never understand on why Gray didn't want you to be his."

Juvia suddenly looked at Jellal with a serious look and stopped walking and so did Jellal. "What does Jellal-san mean?"

"You're beautiful, kind, you risk your life for his, you care too much for Gray, and it's just... that."

"Jellal-san..."

The music inside the building was heard up until the garden. "Juvia, will I have the honor to dance with you?" Jellal puts his arm behind his back and offers his hand to Juvia's while smiling gently.

Juvia smiled back. "Of course." Juvia puts her hand on top of Jellal's then he puts his hand on Juvia's waist after that they waltzed under the moonlight with stars twinkling above.

* * *

**Actually it wasn't supposed to be garbage like that T.T it just became like that because I am too sleepy And another reason is because I kind of got bored while I was watching Cinderella days ago but whatever but I _wish _that you readers enjoyed it :) and requests of Crack!Ships are open and I only accept Crack!Ships only! No Lemons or Limes! But I do accept Yuri and Yaoi x3 I just wanted to share on what I was thinking or wanted to actually share and as you can see I am a diehard GrayZa fan :P but I ship every pairs in FT even in yuri or yaoi and I will still make more Crack!Ship one-shots here so... This is really rare XDDD And this the end of my speech and I repeat: I accepts requests for FT Crack!Ships, just give me details and such (I accept request from either Guest or Member). Also may it be yuri, yaoi or X-over, I accept.**

**-Secret Empress of the Shadows**


	2. The Date - Juvia x Natsu

**Sorry for this really really realllyyyyyy late post of fanfiction. Yeah, they were really on going but I kinda'... okay, I literally made the requests super violent which is not Rated T ._. I think it's like over Rated R if that's even possible and it isn't really a one-shot ._. Now all I wanted to say is... I wasn't inspired when I made those XD so now I am inspired because of the 'Runther' You'll know the pairing if you watched Shake It Up years ago. I kind of re-watched it and I got inspired by my OTP Runther which is Rocky x Gunther. Hehe, I know that it isn't anime/manga thingy. I'm just telling it but anyways, I just wanted to say that _I _got inspired and the _story _isn't inspired by that pairing so... enjoy~! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Requested by: PalaDude234**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mirajane was pitying Juvia since she was crying all day, although the water mage, herself isn't at the guild at all but she knows that she is crying because of the news about Gray and Lucy dating. The white haired beauty turned around as the guild doors were opened widely by none other than the pink haired salamander himself. Mirajane grinned as he saw him, a plan was formulating inside of her matchmaking mind. "Welcome back Natsu!" She greeted cheerfully. Cana saw her grin and raised her brow, knowing that Mirajane got something that is planned.

Though, she did not speak of it since she doesn't want to get involved with it. Natsu sat at the stool and Happy too. "How's the mission?" Mirajane asked as she was wiping a glass with a cloth.

"Mmm... Horrible." Natsu sighed.

"Aye... Lucy wasn't there nor Gray and Erza... she's out on an S-Class mission." Happy mumbled but Mirajane heard it very well.

"Why don't you try exchanging Lucy? Juvia will be great." Finally, Cana interfered with their conversation. Natsu shook his head.

"She's not Lucy."

"Aye..."

Mirajane smiled at them. "Go on a date then." As Mirajane mentioned date, Cana went to where her drinking buddies are.

"Date? I don't even know on how to ask women out that's why-... that's why-..." The white haired maiden knew on what he was gonna say. 'That's why Lucy was with Gray.' "And, who will I date? You? You're with Laxus." Mirajane smiled gently at him and pats his head.

"Juvia?" Natsu looked at her like she was crazy. "Go on a date with her. She's really down and upset."

"What?" Natsu looked at Happy which is now not by his side. "Hmmm..." Natsu pondered for a moment. "Nah. We're not close." Natsu's eyes were on the Fairy Tail mages which were laughing and talking then he looked at Mirajane again, which looks scary and creepy while smiling. Natsu paled at the sight and dashed out the door. Mirajane's natural smile returned, knowing that he'll do it since his life is gonna be endangered if he didn't do it.

* * *

There is one thing that Natsu hated the most at that time and that is Juvia inside a building that men aren't allowed to enter. Try it and he who enter will taste the wrath of not only the Titania herself but also the girls that are living in there. "I just hope that she isn't violent." Natsu looks at the sky that is crying, it isn't a surprise to him though.

Juvia was crying all day inside her bedroom. It isn't a surprise if you saw her bed soaked with water and everything inside her bedroom is wet. The blue haired maiden was crying but she still managed to keep her beauty. Natsu entered her bedroom, using the window. Juvia sensed his presence but didn't knew on who it was and thought that it was a burglar or something so she attacked yet is still crying. "Water Slicer!" She sent an attack that is faster then usual, fortunately for the Fire Dragon. He dodged it and paled. Juvia's eye were blurry since water kept pouring from her eyes but she noticed the person somehow.

It was Natsu, well Natsu is the only pink haired (idiot) with spiky hair that'll enter someone's apartment using a window without knocking. "N-Natsu-san?" Juvia managed to say in between sobs.

"Y-Yeah, i-it's me." Natsu stuttered.

"J-Juvia is sorry for attacking you!" Juvia sat up and wiped her tears away. "What is Natsu-san doing in Juvia's dorm? Shouldn't he be at Lucy's?" Juvia mentioned the name Lucy with a venomous voice. Chills ran down Natsu's spine as she did so.

"I- uhh.. I was gonna ask if... you know... something like. Goonadatewithmetomorrownight?" Natsu spoke too quickly and Juvia didn't quiet caught on what he said.

"Can N-Natsu repeat i-it?"

"Go on a date with me... tomorrow night." He said that last part quickly but Juvia understood it now.

"Go on a date with you tonight?" Juvia was surprised at him. Why would he bother to go on a date with a stalker that has feelings for an ice mage?

"It's okay if you don't want. I mean- I'll still drag you if you don't like. W-What I really meant-" Now Juvia knows that Natsu is a Hopeless Romantic.

"J-Juvia doesn't mind." Juvia smiled weakly and Natsu grinned.

"I'll pick you up at 7!" Natsu left the apartment through a window. Juvia completely wiped all her tears away and observed her room. It was quite messy but at least it wasn't raining anymore.

Juvia half-smiled at the fire mage's antics then she gasped. "Erza-san will be-" She facepalmed that she forgot about Erza's return. "Oh Juvia..."

Natsu was walking along the streets of Magnolia thinking on who to ask on how to date a girl. _**'Lucy? Hmm... No way. Erza? She's...'**_ Natsu sighed. _**'M-rated. Levi? Too booky. Mirajane? Too romantic. Old Shrimp? Perverted. Gajeel? Why would I even bother ask him?'**_ Natsu thought again. _**'Bisca and Alzack!'** _Then he suddenly remembers something. _**'Oh right, they're out on a mission. Lisanna? Perfect.'**_

Natsu went to the guild and finds for Lisanna. When she didn't find her, Natsu went to Mirajane. "Where's Lisanna?"

"She's out on a date with Sting **(A/N: Remember... crack~)**. Are you going to ask her out?" Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"No, I'm not! And you said that I'll go out with Juvia." Natsu's hopes went down when Mirajane answered his question. Mirajane continued her work while humming. Natsu looked at the people in the guild until she spots a brunette card mage. "CANA!" Natsu ran to her and almost tackled her on the ground but she was fortunately saved by a flying table. "WHO DID THAT!?" Natsu looked angry at the moment.

"I did." Gajeel said while eating a piece of metal. "You were tackling a lady idiot." When he mentioned 'lady' the salamander remembers that he needs something from Cana.

"Oh right." Natsu dragged Cana out of the guild.

"Hey!" Natsu ignored Cana and continued to walk out the guild until they were completely out he stopped dragging her. "Jeez, what your problem?" Cana frowned and Natsu bowed in front of her.

"How do I impress a woman?"

"What? Did I hear it right? You wanted to know on how to impress a woman?" Cana raised a brow.

"Yes!" Cana rolled her eyes.

"Just be yourself that's all but don't be a glutton, sheesh, you and your stomach." Then she started walking away but Natsu hugged her leg. "What the-!?"

"THANK YOU!" Natsu was tearing up.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let go of my leg!" Cana shook her leg to get Natsu off. The pink haired idiot got dizzy and lets go of her.

* * *

**-Tomorrow Night-**

Natsu was again standing in front of the 'Fairy Hills', he was about to step inside until he smelled the smell of danger. He gulped, he knew on who that smell belongs. Natsu being Natsu, dashed inside Fairy Hills to Juvia's room. But with his luck, he reached Juvia's front foor and without knocking he just opened the door widely then slamming it shut. His back facing the door while he was sweating heavily.

Juvia spotted Natsu at the front door. "Juvia! Let's go!" Natsu carried Juvia with his shoulder and went to her bed room's window and jumped. Juvia panicked so she closed her eyes shut, she knows on why he's doing that. Erza was there already. Natsu landed safely on the ground and ran away to their destination. Once they were on their destination, the Fire Mage puts Juvia down and there was one thing they've noticed. They're wearing their usual outfit, Natsu grinned while Juvia smiled.

Natsu blushed slightly and began to speak. "I'm sorry if I was late, I was just... I went on a mission for money, you know." Natsu rubs the back of his neck.

"Juvia understands and how sweet of Natsu-san." She smiled at him which made Natsu blush even more that made him look away.

"So... let's eat?" Natsu opened the door for her, Juvia never knew on what Natsu was capable of but that won't stop her from thinking that he'll never do such thing! Juvia entered the cafe, it was a cafe not a restaurant but at least Natsu made effort didn't he? Natsu entered next, they both sat on a chair across each other. They both looked at the menu that was in front of them. "What would you like to eat?"

Juvia looked at the menu. "Blueberry Cheesecake?" Juvia then looked at Natsu with a half-frown and smile. A frown because there is a possibility that she'll pay for it all and a smile because there is a possibility that he'll also pay for it all.

"Wouldn't you like a drink?"

"Water. Although Juvia's already water." She whispered the last sentence she said yet Natsu still heard her and grinned. Natsu ordered Juvia's then the food was on her table after 5 minutes. "Is Natsu-san going to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good." And he is really not.

Juvia was about to eat a slice of the slice of piece of cake from her fork but then she puts it down frowning a little. "Natsu-san please be honest with Juvia. Is Natsu-san bringing his own money or is Juvia gonna pay all that she had ordered?"

"Of course, I brought my own money with me."

"Then why is Natsu-san not eating?"

"About that-" Natsu combed his hair with his right hand's fingers backwards. "Cana told me to not be a glutton." He smiled sheepishly.

Juvia smiled slightly then she finally ate the piece. "Natsu-san, not being a glutton doesn't mean that you should not eat." Of course, it's Natsu. Why will he understand things quickly? If it is a fight of course he will.

Natsu stared at her for a moment then he grinned and ordered tons of food. Juvia sweat dropped, not only did Natsu ordered tons of food but he also lacked table manners but Juvia didn't mind at all because she finds it amusing especially if it is on a date. In the cafe, they only ate but when going back to Fairy Hills, their night was filled with talking, laughing and giggling. Natsu was talking about his adventures while Juvia was listening in every word he says until it started raining. Juvia panicked for a moment until Natsu grinned. She was puzzled at first but then he spoke. "The rain is beautiful isn't it? I don't understand on why people hates it. I mean it gives life to everything!"

Juvia knows that he means everything that he says but she knows that he doesn't know that it means a lot to her when someone compliments the rain. She smiled and nodded. "It is." But she thought that it was the rain that he was complimenting and not her.

"Like you." Natsu whispered but Juvia heard it and blushed slightly. They then reached Fairy Hills, they stopped walking and they faced each other. "Ehh... so this is where you live."

"Hai (Yes)..."

"See ya tomorrow then." Natsu turned his back but Juvia called for his name.

"N...Natsu-san!" Natsu turned and face Juvia again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Thank you for what?"

"For making Juvia forget about Gray-sam- Gray-san and for the fun." Natsu grinned.

"For a friend, I'll do anything." Juvia's soul went down at the mention of 'friend'. "And before I forgot. Would you like to go for a mission tomorrow with me and Happy?"

"Sure. Juvia got nothing to do tomorrow, anyways."

"Meet me tomorrow at the guild and see ya' again! Happy will be mad at me for not returning early." Juvia giggled and nodded but before he can even walk away. Juvia gave Natsu a peck on his cheek and went to her dorm room while blushing.

Natsu was stunned on what Juvia did. He touched his cheek on where she pecked him. He was blushing then he proceeded to walk away.

* * *

**Sorry if it is OOC TwT**


End file.
